


Le Bonheur

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fix It, M/M, Post Seine, dumb french dads, they raise chickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: My favourite part in Les Mis was when Valjean fished Javert out of the Seine and then they got married and lived happily ever after.Alternative Title: Gay Couple With Their Cocks Out In Public (SFW)





	Le Bonheur




End file.
